New York Carnival Chaos
by CMR Cartoon Crossover Universe
Summary: Freakshow escape from prison and heads to New York to get a mystical artifact to rebuild the Reality Gauntlet and the Gems. But his old enemy Danny Phantom and other heroes are there to stop him. Co Write with Major144
1. Jailbreak

CMR Mega Crossover Book 1

Chapter 1 Jailbreak

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom, Ben Ten, American Dragon, Xiaolin Showdown, Totally Spies, and Kim Possible. This a story just for fun.

In Amity Park prison a man named Freakshow paced around in his cell, he was dressed like a ringmaster. Freakshow had once been the ring master of a great traveling circus know at Circus Ghothic. The circus had actually been a distraction and a front for Freakshow's true operation. The performers in Freakshow's circus were actual ghost he controlled with a mystical staff. Freakshow also used these ghost to preform heist for him. For awhile everything was going good for him then that hero Danny Phantom and his friends interfered in his plans and destroyed his staff. Freakshow's ghost turned on him and latter Freakshow was captured by the police.

Several moths latter Freakshow lost another mystical artifact. This one was the power source to a a device called the Reality Gauntlet. A device so powerful it gave it's user the power to control reality itself. The power source had been disguised as an earring that Freakshow had worn. Then one day it just simply vanished and Freakshow couldn't remember how that happened. At that moment a guard walked up to Freakshow's cell with a blank look on his face.

"What do you want?" Asked an annoyed Freakshow.

The guard didn't reply, he just simply fell forward and hit the ground. Freakshow starred down at the guard confused, then he noticed the ghost in the red cloak floating above the guard. Freakshow recognized the ghost right away.

"Lydia! You finally come to bust me out. That's good!" Cheered Freakshow.

Lydia went intangible to enter the cell, she grabbed Freakshow made him intangible and they flew through the roof. The two of them flew a couple of miles away from the prison before landing in a ally.

"Good job Lydia. Now that I'm out of prison it's time to plan my revenge on Phantom." Said Freakshow.

Lydia reached into her cloak and pulled out a tiny glass vial with a cork and handed it to Freakshow.

"What's this?" Said Freakshow as he carefully studied the contents of the vial.

The vial was full of a little brown metal and a few gem shards that were red, blue, and yellow. Freakshow studied the contents, he had spent a good portion of his life studying mystical artifacts. He could tell that the remains in the vial had once been a part of something powerful. It took him a minute to come up with a conclusion.

"These...are fragments of the Reality Gauntlet and it's...gems! Some how it was destroyed, but...how?" Said Freakshow as he turned to Lydia. "I need to go to the library to do some research." He said.

Lydia grabbed her master and the two of them flew to the library. The went intangible and flew in through the roof. Once inside Freakshow turned on one of the computers and went to work. He searched his mind trying to remember the name of a mystical item that had the power to repair and restore items. He finally remembered the name. He typed in the words Restoration Hammer and immediately a bunch of sites popped up. Freakshow clicked on the first one. It was a museum article talking about the the mystical items display in a museum in New York. Freakshow printed a picture of the Restoration Hammer, the museum it was at, and the address of the museum.

"Come Lydia were heading to New York once I have that hammer I'll restore the Reality Gauntlet, take my revenge, and then the world!" Declared Freakshow.

Lydia grabbed her master and the two of them flew out of the library.

To be continued.

* * *

**Author Note: Hello this is my first story for my crossover series. I got the idea from reading other crossovers. After reading the best crossovers I can find and getting advice from a few friends who ****themselves made some great crossovers I though this story was ready. This story is co write with Major144 who help write the chapters. This story take place during American Dragon: Jake Long season 2 before episode Homecoming, after the original Ben 10 series, early season 3 of Danny Phantom, early season 4 of Kim Possible, early season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown, and set in Season 5 of Totally Spies.**


	2. New York

CMR Mega Crossover Book 1

Chapter 2 New York

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom, Ben Ten, American Dragon, Xiaolin Showdown, Totally Spies, and Kim Possible. This a story just for fun.

At Casper High Mr. Lancer was informing his students about an upcoming field trip to New York. Danny, Sam, and Tucker listened with great interest.

"Man were going to go to the Big Apple, this is going to be awesome!" Whispered Tucker excitedly.

"Yeah new sights no ghost fighting, I'm liking the sound of that." Said Danny.

"A little vacation sounds nice." Said Sam.

After school the three teens went to their homes to pack up for the field trip.

Meanwhile thousands of miles away at the Xialion Temple the monks Omi, Kimiko, Ramimundo, and Clay were training, when all of a sudden Dojo the dragon screamed in pain and clutched his head.

"What's wrong partner?" Asked Clay.

"A Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself and it's giving me a splitting headache!" Cried Dojo.

Master Fung walked in carrying the Ancient Scroll.

"It's the Restoration Hammer. It has the power to restore and repair anything." Said Master Fung.

The scroll showed a picture of a man hitting a broken chair with a hammer and fixing it. Dojo became giant size and the monks hopped on. Dojo took to the air and flew north.

"I think were heading towards New York." Said Kimiko.

"Maybe we can catch down with Jermaine." Said Oni.

"Catch up." Said Ramimundo.

"That to." Said Oni as they continued on with their journey.

Elsewhere in his lab Jack Spicer is busy rebuilding a giant mountain of broken robots when he hears a strange beeping sound coming from inside the junk pile. Going in to investigate he finds his Shen Gong Wu detector in the trash. "Whoa, I can't believe it's still working," Jack says excitedly as he begins to repair and improve his old device. Soon after screwing in the last component, the detector reveals the location and the Wu that just activated. "New York huh, the Restoration Hammer? Can repair anything." Jack reads with intrigue. Looking at his pile of robots he couldn't help but think how useful such a device could be. "I've got to get that WU!" Jack vowed.

"Jack then though maybe I should call someone, to increase my chances.

"Jack then pulled out a cellphone and went though his contacts. "Lets see haven't used Le Mime in awhile. I think I'll call upon him." He said as he sent a message to the evil mime.

A few minutes latter Le Mime walked into Jack's lair.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Asked a startled Jack.

Le Mine flapped his arms.

"You flew?" Asked Jack.

Le Mine nodded.

"Ok whatever let's load up." Said Jack.

Jack and Le Mime loaded up into a small ship and took off.

Hundreds of miles away at WHOOP headquarters Jerry was having a meeting with three of his top agents. They were Sam, Alex, and Clover.

"So why'd you summon us here?" Asked Sam.

"You are to attend a spy conference in New York. You'll be representing WHOOP." Said Jerry.

"Is Global Justice going to be there?" Asked Alex.

"There are." Said Jerry.

"Oh I'm going to tex Kim and Ron. It'll be so good to see them again!" Cheered Clover as she pulled out her cellphone.

The three spy's left headquarters to pack up for the conference.

At New York City Freakshow and Lydia had just arrived. Freakshow decided to do some exploring Lydia became intangible and floated close to him. They were walking down the street when they heard an alarm go off. Freakshow raced to see what was going on. He turned the corner and saw three odd individuals robbing a store. They were Thumskull, Frightwing, and Acid Breath. Freakshow watched as Thumskull came out of the store carrying a safe, Acid Breath breathed on it and melted the door, and Frightwing shot her hair in and grabbed a few bags of money.

"Very impressive." Said Freakshow as he watched the robbery.

It was at that moment that a large red dragon flew in on the scene.

"Hey anyone ever tell you it's wrong to steal?" Said the dragon as he landed before the thieves.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Asked Acid Breath.

"I'm the American Dragon pal and I'm fixing to toast you." Replied the dragon as he got into a fighting stance.

Frightwing hurled one of the bags of money at the dragon. The dragon held up one clawed hand and caught the bag and in one fluid movement he hurled it back at Frightwing hitting her and knocking her to the ground in a dazed heap. Thumskull charged forward and locked hands with the dragon. For a moment they seemed evenly matched then the dragon shot his tail out and tickled Thumskull with it. Thumskull gigled and lost focus. The dragon spun Thumskull around and hurled him into a wall. The giant thug hit the ground in a heap. The dragon turned towards Acid Breath.

"You want to surrender?" He asked.

Acid Breath looked around frantically looking for something to use against the dragon, his eyes landed on a fire hydrant behind the dragon. Acid Breath fired a burst of his breath in liquid form. The dragon easily dodged the attack and it hit the fire hydrant.

"You missed." Said the dragon.

"Want aiming for you." Said Acid Breath with a grin.

The fire hydrant burst open and slammed some water into the dragon knocking him down to the ground. Acid Breath quickly helped his comrades up.

"We have to escape." He said as they ran to a nearby manhole.

Thumskull picked it up and the three villains escaped into the sewer. The dragon got up and looked at the open manhole.

"Rats they got away. Oh well they'll pop up sooner or latter." Said the dragon as he flew away.

Freakshow watched this all with a grin.

"Lydia I believe me just found ourselves some new talent for our circus." Said Freakshow with a grin.

To be continued

* * *

**Author Note: Hello I hope you enjoy the second chapter of New York Carnival Chaos. As you notice it looks like Sam, Alex, and Clover ****already know Kim and Ron. You see originally in this story this was going to be the first time they meet. But then I though that they are in the same type work. Kim and Ron are more super heroes then spys but there work is similar, so I though they most have meet and team up in the past. How they first meet and there past team ups will be reveled as the story moves forward.**


	3. Meeting

CMR Mega Crossover Book 1

Chapter 3 Meeting

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom, Ben Ten, American Dragon, Xiaolin Showdown, Totally Spies, and Kim Possible. This a story just for fun.

At a convention center in New York the organizations of WHOOP and Global Justice was taking place. Sam, Clover, and Alex saw Kim and Ron on the other side of the convention center. The three teens walked over to them to greet them.

A few months back they had all been teamed up in mission to defeat the team of two criminals one was Drakken and the other was Tim Scam. The teens had stayed in touch ever since then.

"Hey Sam. Hey Ron." Greeted Clover.

"Hey Sam. Clover. Alex." Greeted Kim.

"What's shaking ladies?" Asked Ron.

"Oh not much just being spies and saving the day, but enough about us. I hear you two are dating now." Said Clover.

Kim and Ron blushed a little.

"Congratulations." Said Sam.

"Thanks." Said Kim.

"I always knew you to would get together." Said Clover with a smirk.

"Enough about love relationships. Lets enjoy this convention. I'm going to help myself to some shrimp puffs." Said Ron as he waved goodbye and went to a nearby buffet table.

"Boys." Said Kim before she waved goodbye to the spies.

"Well we might as well enjoy ourselves." Said Alex.

The three spies walked off to enjoy the convention.

Meanwhile thousands of miles away Jack and Le Mime were flying through the air in their ship. The two villains were having a dispute over the radio. Le Mime kept changing it to a jazz station. Jack kept changing it to a rock and roll station. Le Mime turned the radio to a jazz station. Jack made a lunge to the radio, but his hand crashed into an invisible wall. Jack shouted in pain waving his injured hand as Le Mime silently chuckled.

"Stupid mime magic!" Complained Jack as they continued on their flight with jazz music playing.

In New York Freakshow and Lydia had trailed Acid Breath, Frightwing, and Thumskull to a abandoned house near Central Park. Freakshow and Lydia were fixing to go into the house to recruit the villains, when the sound of an according caught their attention. They looked over and saw a man wearing a tux with clown makeup playing an accordion. A crowd of people were gathered around the man listening to him. The man stopped playing and took a bow.

"Thank you all for listening. For you your rearward I will bless you with muteness by turning you into mimes!" Declared the man as a weird looking cannon stuck out of his instrument and zapped all the people with a laser.

All the people had white face paint on their faces. They tried to scream, but nothing came out of their mouths. They had all gone mute. The crowd ran away in terror as the man laughed. A couple of cops showed up and tried to arrest the man.

"Here's a little treat for you." Said the man as he reached into his pocket and threw a couple of red colored balls at the cops.

The balls exploded in a cloud of smoke and the cops changed into men with makeup wearing black bowler hats, white shirts, and suspenders.

"Soon everything will be mime! So says Jazz Hands!" Declared the man as the two new mimes wondered off.

Freakshow watched this all with a grin.

"It appears we just found ourselves some more talent." Said Freakshow.

Freakshow walked into the park clapping and cheering.

"Bravo! Bravo! Magnificent!"

Jazz Hands pointed his accordion at Freakshow, but before he could fire Lydia appeared next to him and knocked it out of his hands. Jazz Hands gave a shout of surprise and leaped away from the ghost.

"Who are you?" Demanded Jazz Hands.

"I am Freakshow and this is Lydia. I'm somewhat of a talent scout looking for talent such as yours to join me in my nobel cause." Said Freakshow.

"What's this goal?" Asked Jazz Hands.

"First I need to gather some others for the big announcement." Said Freakshow as he snapped his fingers.

All the tattoos on Lydia flew off her body and spun around the trio. In a flash of light they vanished.

In the old building the Circus Freak Trio were grumbling about their defeat, when there was a bright flash of light and Freakshow, Lydia, and Jazz Hands appeared.

"Who are you?" Demanded Acid Breath.

"I am Freakshow! I have come here to offer you the chance of a lifetime. Your all just like me freaks and performers shunned by society. People are always stepping on your dreams! I'm here to tell you that I can make that go away. I can make us a world where we are kings and all the wrongs done to us will be made right." Said Freakshow.

The other villains looked at Freakshow and thought about what he said. Every time any of the villains had tried something they had been stopped. It would feel good to win for once.

"Count us in." Said Acid Breath.

"I'm in." Said Jazz Hands.

"A very wise choice. Trust me you won't regret it." Said Freakshow.

In another part of New York the field trip from Amity had just arrived in the city. Everybody looked about in amazement. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were taking a picture, when they heard something go boom. Everybody turned to see smoke coming from a store and four armed men running out carrying bags of loot.

"Looks like I need to step in." Said Danny as he stepped into a nearby ally and went ghost.

Danny flew out of the alley and fired an energy blast in front if them making them stop in their tracks. The robbers pointed their guns at Danny, but the ghost hero zapped them out of their hands. The robbers shouted in fear and ran the opposite direction, only to be stopped by a wave of fire as a red dragon landed in front of them.

"Nobody steals in the Am Dragon's city!" Declared the dragon.

The robbers dropped to the ground trembling in fear. Danny and the dragon starred at one another confused. Danny had no idea who the dragon was, but he had some bad dealings with one in the past that involved a magical amulet, so he assumed that this dragon was a person under the influence of another mystical artifact. Danny quickly rushed the dragon and flew them both into the sky. The dragon squirmed around and tried to break free.

"Don't worry I'll get you back to normal real soon." Said Danny as he charged an energy blast in one hand.

"Let me go! I'm a dragon! I am normal!" Protested the dragon as he started to build a fire up in his mouth.

Both Danny and the dragon fired their attacks at the same time. They were both hit hard and knocked to the ground in a nearby alleyway. Danny transformed into his human form and he watched in amazement as the dragon transformed into a Asian boy about his age with black hair with green highlights. Danny saw no magic amulets or anything on the boy.

"Man that hurt!" Said the boy as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Wait you weren't being controlled by a mystical artifact?" Asked Danny as he stood.

"No. I have dragon powers that let me turn into a dragon." Said the boy.

"I'm so sorry about this. I've just had a very bad experience with dragons in the past. My names Danny by the way." Said Danny as he helped the boy up.

"It's ok. Can't really blame a guy for freaking out about seeing a dragon. The names Jake." Said Jake as he studied Danny. "Hey I know you. Your the ghost hero guy, who defeated that evil ghost king Pariah Dark in Amity! Your real famous in the magic community."

"Thanks. Wait there's a magic community?" Said Danny.

Before Jake could say anything Danny heard his name being called.

"I have to get back with my field trip group. It was nice meeting you." Said Danny as he waved goodbye to Jake before leaving the ally.

"See your around." Said Jake as he walked in the opposite direction.

To be continued.


	4. Robbery

CMR Mega Crossover Book 1

Chapter 4 Robbery

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom, Ben Ten, American Dragon, Xiaolin Showdown, Totally Spies, and Kim Possible. This a story just for fun.

Danny was still going over the strange encounter he had with Jake. It was strange to meet a boy, who had the ability to transform into a dragon. The field trip was going into a museum to look at some artifacts. Sam was looking at some old weapons, while Tucker was on his PDA.

"You still doing that online gaming thing?" Asked Danny.

"Sure am. Chatting with this nice girl named Kimiko." Said Tucker as he showed Danny the screen.

Danny saw an image of a female samurai avatar standing next to Tucker's cyborg commander avatar.

"Neat." Said Danny.

"Yeah, you know she just told me she's in New York. I wonder if I'll see here her?" Said Tucker.

"The chances of that happening our a thousand to one Tucker." Said Sam.

"I guess your right." Said Tucker as he pocketed his PDA.

The field trip moved along to an exhibit of a large hammer with strange symbols on it. Unbeknownst to Tucker Kimiko was closer then he thought. The Xialion Monks were entering the museum through another entrance. Dojo rode in Kimiko's backpack in order to stay hidden and not alarm anyone. Kimiko pocketed her handheld computer and looked around for the hammer.

"So anyone have any ideas how we take this hammer from the museum?" Asked Kimiko.

"We can't just simply take it." Said Ramimundo.

"We have to grab the hammer first otherwise it will be taken by the forces of evil." Said Omi.

"Speaking of evil, you don't think that snake Jack Spicer would attack a crowed place would you?" Asked Clay.

"Lets find the hammer first then worry about that." Said Kimiko.

The group passes a grandpa and two grandchildren. The grandpa was Max and the grandchildren were Ben and Gwen.

"Man this is boring!" Complained Ben.

"Oh lighten up dweeb." Said Gwen.

"Will go to the comic store after this." Said Max.

That cheered Ben up a little bit. At that moment Freakshow with an invisible Lydia entered the scene. Freakshow saw the hammer and was fixing to order Lydia to steal it, when the roof above exploded clouding the area with smoke. Everybody in the museum looked up to see that several Jack-Bots flew in Le Mime riding one followed by Jack Spicer.

"Hello New York Jack Spicer in the house!" Laughed Jack.

The crowd just shouted and screamed. Freakshow grinned evilly.

"It looks like we have ourselves a nice little distraction. Lydia go grab the hammer." Said Freakshow.

Lydia made her way to the hammer still intangible and unseen. In the crowd both Danny and Ben snuck off to change into their hero modes. Danny went ghost, while Ben changed into Four Arms. The Xialion monks charged forward to confront Jack and his forces.

"Your going up!" Shouted Omi.

"Down." Corrected Ramimundo.

"That to!" Said Omi.

"Jack-Bots attack!" Shouted Jack.

The monks charged the robots smashing them, with their kung fu skills. Suddenly Four Arms and Danny both Sprung up from behind an exhibit and joined in on the action of smashing the robots. All the heroes soon found themselves facing one another.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Four Arms.

"We are the forces of good!" Declared Omi. "Are you some kind of demon?" He asked.

"No I'm an alien and I'm here to stop that guy from wrecking the place and hurting people." Said Four Arms.

"What are you supposed to be?" Asked Ramimundo as he pointed at Danny.

"I'm Danny Phantom. I'm here to help." Said Danny.

"It appears we are all on the side of good. Let us join forces and defeat this evil." Said Omi.

"Fine by me." Said Four Arms as he cracked his knuckles.

"Lets do this." Said Danny.

They all charged forward and started to smash the robots. Four Arms charged at Le Mme, but the evil mime put up an invisible wall to stop the attack. Danny went intangible and charged through the magic wall attacking Le Mime and knocking him to the ground. While this was going on on Lydia grabbed the hammer and went back to Freakshow's side becoming tangible. Freakshow took the hammer and smiled.

"Very good Lydia. We have the hammer and I think we found ourselves some new talent. Let us be on our way." Said Freakshow.

Lydia grabbed Freakshow and the two of them went intangible as they left the museum. The heroes were finishing off the robots. Jack saw that he was losing and decided to retreat Le Mime hopped on an undamaged robot and flew after him.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Danny.

"Hey..someone stole the hammer!" Shouted Clay as he pointed at the empty display.

"Well it definitely wasn't that Jack guy." Said Four Arms.

At that moment a part of the celling fell towards Tucker.

"Look out!" Cried Kimiko as she shoved Tucker to safety.

"Thanks." Said Tucker as he stood up and accidentally dropped his PDA turning on the screen that showed his avatar.

Kimiko stared at the screen and then pulled out her own pocket computer.

"Your Tucker right. I'm Kimiko. Nice to meet you." Said Kikmo as she turned on her screen and showed her avatar.

"What NO WAY! It's nice to finally meet you." Said Tucker.

All the monks were looking at Tucker and Kimiko. None of them noticed Danny float off to change into his human form or Four Arms run off and changed into Ben to join up with Max and Gwen. Danny and Sam appeared next to Tucker as he and Kimiko did introductions to each others groups.

"So you fight that Jack guy all the time?" Asked Sam.

"We do. But were pretty sure he isn't the one who stole the hammer." Said Ramimundo.

"I wonder who did?" Asked Danny.

"Looks like we have a mystery." Said Clay.

"Sorry guys we have to get with the rest of our field trip." Said Tucker as he saw the rest of their classmates gathering outside. "It was nice meeting you. Good luck with your search."

"Thanks." Said Kimiko.

The group watched them leave. Omi shuddered slightly.

"What's wrong partner?" Asked Clay.

"I just had the willies. That is not a good omen. Something bad is going to happen dark forces are gathering." Said Omi.

"Relax man will find the hammer." Said Ramimudo.

Omi relaxed a little. The monks set out looking for the hammer.

To be continued.


	5. Let the Fun Begin

CMR Mega Crossover Book 1

Chapter 5 Let the Fun Begin

Disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom, Ben Ten, American Dragon, Xiaolin Showdown, Totally Spies, and Kim Possible. This a story just for fun.

Jack Spicer, Le Mime, and several Jack-Bots were on the roof of a building. Jack was throwing a big angry rant.

"I can't believe you we lost! This is your fault La Mime, you were supposed to help out, but you get taken down in one shot! Heck even at my worst I could dodge attacks or a least take a few for the team, you failed miserably in taking a punch and you let the whole evil team down!" Declared Jack.

"Oh now now. It's no polite for a screwup to blame his failures on others." Said a voice from behind.

Everybody spun around to see Freakshow standing a few yards away. Jack jumped back startled.

"Who are you?" Demanded Jack.

"I am the soon to be Master of Reality! I am Freakshow and I have to recruit you all to my cause." Said Freakshow.

Everybody just starred at Freakshow then Jack burst out laughing.

"Yeah like I would work for a pale creepy clown guy!" Laughed Jack.

"Oh I think you might change your mind really soon." Said Freakshow as he pulled out the Restoration Hammer.

Everybody stared at the hammer in shock. Jack was fixing to shout out a command to his Jack-Bots, when Lydia sprung up from behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Spooky ghost lady!" Cried Jack in fear.

La Mime and the Jack-Bots looked at Jack not sure what to do.

"Now what were you saying about not working for me?" Asked Freakshow.

"I'll be glad to work for you! Just call off the ghost!" Cried Jack.

Freakshow snapped his fingers and Lydia released Jack.

"Now that's out of the way. Follow me we have some work to do." Said Freakshow as Lydia grabbed him and they flew off into the sky, with Jack and his forces reluctantly following behind them.

At the convention center inter-dimensional spy named Tomoko Tohomiko also know as Tigress Woo was approaching Alex, Sam, and Cover.

"Oh hey Tomoko what's going on?" Asked Sam.

"I just received some new that their was an incident at the history museum." Said Tomoko.

"Was anything stolen?" Asked Alex.

"Yes an ancient hammer called the Restoration Hammer. My sister was actual there, when the incident occurred." Said Tomoko.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Said Clover.

"I do, her names Kimiko. Anyhow according to the report a mad scientist, with an evil mime, and an army of robots busted into the museum and attempted to steal the hammer. Kimiko along with her friends, along with the super hero ghost know as Danny Phantom, and a large four armed alien defeated the robbers and forced them to retreat. When the fighting was done they saw that the hammer was gone." Said Tomoko.

"Were the first group of robbers a distraction for the real robber?" Asked Sam.

"We don't think so, whoever took was way different from the others. We belive the PERSON, who took it was another ghost." Said Tomoko.

"I'm going to get Kim and Ron. It's best that we bring Global Justice in on this." Said Clover.

"Good idea. I'm going to call my sister and her friends, they can help." Said Tomoko as she pulled out her phone and called Kimiko.

Miles away Kimiko received a call from Tomoko.

"My sister Tomoko is calling." Said Kimiko.

The other monks and Dojo stared at Kimiko in shock.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Said Ramimundo.

"I do, she works for a spy agency." Said Kimiko as she answered her phone and started talking to Tomoko for a few minutes before hanging up. "My sister wants us TO MEET her at a convention center, she wants to help us track down the people, who stole the hammer."

"Then lets be on are way." Said Omi.

The GROUP TRAVELED to the convention center where they met Tomoko, Sam, Alex, Clover, Kim, and Ron. Introductions were made and they went over the museum footage trying to track the thieves.

Meanwhile miles away in a warehouse Freakshow had gather his forces together.

"Today is the day my fellow villainous freaks that we become kings! The world will bow before our might!" Declared Freakshow as he pulled out the vial that contained the remains of the Reality Gauntlet and the Restoration Hammer.

Freakshow put the vial on the floor then slammed the hammer down on top of it! There was a BLINDING flash and all the villains covered their eyes. When they open their eyes they saw Freakshow with the Reality Gauntlet on his wrist smiling evilly.

"I am the Master of all Reality!" He shouted as he waved his arm.

The celling of the warehouse exploded showing the night sky. Freakshow waved his hand and the sky turned red. Freakshow clapped his hands and the ground all the villains were on lifted into the air and into the sky. Freakshow then started to shoot bolts of energy from his hands transforming several buildings and people. People were now dressed up as clowns and mimes. Buildings looked more like giant circus tents. Freakshow zapped a subway train and turned it into a circus train.

"Yes this is glorious!" Laughed Freakshow as his clothes changed into a ringmaster uniform. "Go forth my comrades and claim yourselves a place in our new world!"

The villains all left to cause chaos as Freakshow laughed insanely.

All around New York several heroes saw the chaos. Ben changed into Stinkfly, Danny went ghost, the spies, and the xialion monks geared up to investigate the chaos.

To be CONTINUED.

* * *

**For those of you that don,t know Tomoko Tohomiko is a new character that appear in Xiaolin Chronicles, I decide to use her in this story and make it that she work with the Totally Spies in the past. Hopefully I can make that into a great prequel someday.**


End file.
